borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Welcome! Boruto Fanon Introduction
Hello and welcome to a new age of role-playing; prepare to witness the shinobi world unlike you have ever before. And by that, of course, I mean that you shall now be apart of it. Give me just a bit of your time here to inform you of our up and coming wikia. In case you have not yet realized, this is a site devoted solely to the universe conceived by , implementing concepts and ideas from his manga so as to construct the basis of our own world. And that is exactly what this is; in hindsight, this is our world, our canon. But before I delve any deeper into such matters, there are a few things I must first address. Please bare with me now, as I will try my best to inform you of our world in however few possible words that I can. I do not intend for this to blog to become a garden of flowery writing, but rather a brief, yet detailed message to convey to you, the reader, anything and everything you must know in order to get the most enjoyment out of your stay here. So without further ado, let us embark on this journey, together. What is This? So let me tackle the very first animal here straight off the bat; what exactly is this wikia intended for? Well, allow me to explain it to you in this sense: I take it the vast majority of you are all familiar with the term Fanon Canon, yes? It has been thrown around quite a lot within the last few years. Basically, a Fanon Canon is one universe that transpires over the same timeline; which means, more or less, everyone's characters here will be under the same roof, in the sense that they will exist within the same universe and on the same timeline. This is, of course, to promote role-playing in full earnest; what this does is that it allows for every character that is created on this site, to mingle with one another, bar any illogical holes that would otherwise exist in the realms of a Naruto Fanon, by comparison. As this is now centered around the Boruto manga, our world is situated 20 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Let me issue a quick disclaimer here: this does not mean that you are limited to role-playing at 20 years after the Fourth War --while you may not go ahead into the future, you can indeed go back into the past, if you would like to role-play as a younger version of your character in order to flesh out their background history. How Does This Work? Everything that occurs on this site will be perceived as canon; meaning, that whatever happened for one person, happened for everyone. Now, quite obviously, that will lead to a rise of concern from just about everybody. Which is why every character created here will be monitored to some degree. You want to state that your character is the last member of the Nara Clan, and that he massacred every other member of his kin? Well, you can't exactly jump to that extent, unless a majority of the user-base here has come to a conclusion; at which point, you may freely incorporate that element in your story. However, with that being said, any individual character is allowed, by the laws of this site, to attempt the slaughter of their own clan. So if a user manages to do so in a role-play --which, obviously will be much tougher than it sounds; just consider all the Nara characters, for example, that one person will be facing at once-- well then, firstly, props to that user, and secondly, that has now become canon! Having everyone abide to the same canon makes things in a sense more exclusive. Not everyone will be able to be a Kage; not everyone will be able to be a jinchūrik; not everyone will be able to wield one of the Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist; the only thing available to everyone, entirely exempt of anything else, is the opportunity to develop your character (which, you will see, is the most important element on this entire site). Role-Playing Now let us move on to perhaps the most important subject --and that is, role-playing. Let me start off by saying that role-playing here will be a bit more… "unique" than what you're probably used to from your tenures on other anime/manga fanon wikia. It is unique in the sense, that here, you will be strongly encouraged to start role-playing from the very second you create your character. There is no set rule that you must flesh out a character's article page in order to take part in a collaboration with another author; as a matter of fact, I would much rather see you start with a blank page and fill it out with examples taken from role-plays. Having said that, do not take this in the utmost literal sense. While yes, I'd like for you to start off and build your character through role-playing, that doesn't mean you should go into a role-play not knowing anything about your character. The idea is that you have a general outline in your head --you just haven't exactly written it down, yet. Also, keep in mind, if you're in a battle orientated role-play, you may want to at least make a mention of the techniques your character is capable of using beforehand, just so that you don't look like you're conveniently pulling techniques out of your asshole in the middle of a fight to piss off the guy you're supposed to be working together with. And that brings me to another point. We want to establish a friendly environment here, first and foremost. So please, let's try and keep arguing to a minimum, hm? Debates will happen between users from time to time; but that's all they should be is debates. If two users aren't able to resolve an issue amongst themselves, then they should contact an administrator. But in all seriousness, you guys, this isn't a place for you to wave around your dick; if you have it in your mind that your character can't be beat --or even worse, shouldn't be beat-- then get lost, this place isn't for you. A wise man named Dazz once said, "the best thing a character can do is die." I still stand by that, and while I'm not explicitly saying to go and get your character killed, I am saying that losing is a more important element to constructing a character than "winning" is (what does that even mean, anyway?). For an example, please reference Teizen Hyūga whom I created on Naruto Fanon. Character Development Make sure you get this through that thick skull of yours; here, we do not have a set plot with which to abide by. The reason being, no plot --unless it's a war of some kind-- will ever be complex enough to accommodate the entirety of the user-base as a whole. As a result, we will focus more so on developing our own individual characters; their goals, their aspirations, their desires, etc. They will look to achieve these goals throughout their existence, which, as you will see, will lead to more of a story on its own then you actually think. Example: Naruto wanted to be the Hokage right? Look how that turned out; it ended up being one big journey, didn't it? Tip: Try to develop as many relationships with other characters as possible. Drama in itself is a great way to create story opportunities for your character. Anyway I'll be releasing some more messages throughout the course of this week, so do be on the lookout for them. In them, I will answer any questions you leave for me down in the comment section below, as well as the more obvious ones you're probably already wondering. Anyway, until next time! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts